


Come with me?

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kuroyaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Yaku is the cure to Kuroos loneliness.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Come with me?

It was the day of graduation, everyone was probably at home by now celebrating with their families or out at a party with their classmates.

All their classmates except Yaku and Kuroo, as soon as they got past the schools front gate they seemed to subconsciously wonder in the same direction to the grassy field they always used to practice at whenever the gym was closed.

Neither of them were complaining as they sat down in the field, doing nothing accept soaking in eachothers presences and the flowers around them, because the truth is both of them wouldn’t rather be anywhere else then together at this moment.

Kuroos long calloused fingers drifted through the soft grass as he looked up to the sky, there was no clouds in sight, just the light blue that circled around the earth, the earth that he would be stepping into by himself for the first time.

He had always dreamed of exploring the world, going everywhere and nowhere to research the unknown, yet knowing that he was as able to do that he couldn’t help but fear the loneliness he would experience on his way.

The fingers that were gently running through the grass unknowingly started to grip at it the worries in his head leaking out in his actions.

Yaku turned his head to his now ex-captain, knowing him too long to not notice the little signs when his thoughts when the opposite way he wanted he spoke up to try distract him.

“So, College?”

Kuroo only nodded, no doubt still stuck in his thoughts only idly listening to what Yaku had said.

Yet he continued, Yaku knew background noise would help Kuroo.

“Me too, I’m conflicted though, you see there are a couple different-“

Continuing on about his predicament, the light conversation let the taller graduate focus on something else, Yaku noticed as Kuroo loosened his grip on the grass, going to pick little flowers around him laying them on his lap.

The thoughts seemed more blurred now, almost not being able to be processed as Yaku sat beside him, rambling on about anything he could think of to keep Kuroo from falling back into himself.

“-other wants, to be honest i don’t even want to do any of that, if i had it my way i’d want to stay with the team and keep playing volle-“

The dazed player beside him looked up from the flowers on his lap, more interested in what had been said.

“Sorry what? Could you go back?”

Lightly drumming his fingers against the grass Yaku tilted his head to have his eyes meet his own catlike ones.

“To which part?”

“The uhm- If you had it your way?”

“Oh, yeah, if i had it my way i’d well rather stay with the-“

Kuroo fumbled turning to Yaku.

“Then stay.”

Laughs left the little ones mouth, they had a sad note to them.

“It’s not that simple Tetsurou, the team is going to different stages of their life now, i can’t stay.”

As if it was obvious Kuroo continued.

“No, stay with me.”

“I-“

Keeping his fingers entangled in the flowers on his laps he kept fiddling with them as he talked.

“I know it’s a big decision, but it’s going to be great, just us around the world, playing volleyball at any net we come across and researching in any library we find.”

“Tetsurou...”

Yaku kept a low tone as Kuroo looked back down to his lap, focusing more on the flowers than the rest of the liberos sentence.

“Tetsu- come on, look at me.”

Turning back to him Kuroo gently took the others hand, sliding what looks like a ring put together by flowers that a toddler could have made on to his ring finger.

“Morisuke, i wouldn’t want anyone else by my side for this except you.”

Looking into those earnest eyes Yaku knew he wasn’t messing around, he truly wanted Yaku with him, so how could he possible say no?

Leaning a little forward he bumped his forehead to Kuroos.

“This ring sucks, i’ll have to come with you to make sure you get me a better one.”

Laughing the bedhead leaned forward to press his lips to the other.

“Shut up, you.”


End file.
